Remembrance
by Akatsuki Lover 12
Summary: Nova had seen everything. The downfall of many people, wars, deaths, and so much more. But nothing as horrific as this. She watched as her own body was torn apart protecting the ones she loved. The very last words she ever said were uttered in agony. "I'm sorry."
1. Character Intro

Hey everybody listen I had this story up before. However I did something wrong so I need to redo it. I really hope you all read and review on this. I'm going to do this story with as much emotion as I can muster.

I do not own Naruto/Naruto Shippuden.

* * *

Casey(ME): Alright I need you three to introduce yourselfs to the audience.

Nova(OC Number One): Alright hey everybody. I'm Nova Mackilmore ignore the weird last name. I'm the main character of this story so you'll be seeing me a lot. I'm 19, 5'5, and weigh at least 115 pounds. My hair is a really weird bone white with blacks tips and is in a boyish cut. My eyes are a golden yellow. I have a medium size body with muscles on it. I'm a good fighter, but anyone bigger than me could overpower me. I'm a orphan no parents at all and I lost all of my memory when I was fourteen. That's all about me now onto my friends.

Clem(OC Number One): **I'm Clem Valentine! I'm 16, 4'11, and weigh 105 pounds! My hair is a dark purple and long which I normally keep in pigtails! **I'm a small person I have a type of model body. I'm not much of a fighter, but I have Schizophrenia. At times I go a little berserk and have to fight myself to not hurt anybody. I have a mother, but she's a bit of a bitch. She likes my older sister so much better because she blames me for my dad divorcing her. **Anyways Nova is my best friend in the world besides Sapphire!** The reason being is she's fine with my Schizophrenia just like Sapphire. **Now onto Sapphire!**

Sapphire(OC Number Three): Do I have to do this shit? Fine fine. Well I'm Sapphire Blue get your laughs out now. I'm 22, 5'9, and weigh 110 pounds. My hair is a sapphire color and it's normally in a layered cut. My eyes are a very light blue. I'm also at a medium size like Nova. I normally don't fight though. I have both of my parents and most of my life was treated like a princess. My friends are Nova and Clem. Now can I stop?

Casey(ME): Go ahead. Alright that's everybody that will be in this story besides a few background characters. So here is a warm welcome to Remembrance. Good-bye until next time everybody.


	2. New Bodies?

Alright let's actually get on with the story. I'm going to be going about this a different way than before. If you don't like the way I'm writing please tell me. So please read and review this story. Thank you and goodbye everybody.

I do not own Naruto/Naruto Shippuden.

* * *

Nova's POV

**Ummmmmm anybody care to explain why we're foxes? **I looked at Clem and Sapphire with a confused expression. **I don't know nor do I care I just want to go home.** Sapphire replied with an annoyed expression and tone. I tried getting up, but wasn't able to because my legs wouldn't work.

**Alright so before** **I**** start actually freaking out. What were we doing before we got knocked out? **I looked at Clem and Sapphire because I couldn't remember. Then again that's normal for me. Clem and Sapphire both nodded that they didn't know.

Alright so we woke up as foxes in the middle of a forest in front of a large cave. I tried sitting up again and was able to slightly before I fell. Sapphire got up and walked around for a bit before falling again. **How'd you know how to walk? **I wasn't able to yet she could. **Oh please Nova. You know I've walked on all fours before.**

My face burned a bright red at Sapphires joking and shook my head. I looked over and Clem and she was swatting her tail. **Look look look look I have a tail! **Clem screamed this in excitement. I slapped my face at Clem's reaction. I looked beside me. **Anyone know why this fox is with us?** They were going to answer, but crunching stopped them.

* * *

Pein's POV

"I thought I heard something out here, but I guess I was wrong." I sighed and shook my head looking up. The Akatsuki base quickly came into my view and I sighed. "Finally home." I smiled slightly and walked in hitting my foot on something.

Something yipped and I looked down seeing four foxes. One of them growled at me and swipped my hand. "Is this what I heard?" I sighed and picked them up looking at them. "Konan might like you guys. Besides everybody's been complaining about not having any pets." I walked farther into the cave and opened up the sealing on it.

I sat the foxes down on the floor and they layed there. The first one(Nova) was white with black paws and golden eyes. She wasn't the smallest or the largest of the group.

The second one(Clem) was a dark purple. Not normal for foxes. She had one red-eye and one yellow eye. She was the second smallest of the group.

The third one(Sapphire) was a sapphire blue with light blue eyes. She had two dots on each of her ears. She was the largest of the group.

The fourth one(?) was a bright fiery red. This one was the only male and was laying down clearly passed out. The fox had a bunch of cuts and bruises on it. He was the smallest of the group and looked the most fragile.

"I'm back everyone." My voice sounded through out the base and everyone came to meet me. Kisame looked behind me and noticed the foxes. "Boss what are those foxes doing here?" Kisame drew everybody's attention to the foxes.

"I found them outside the cave. I figured I should bring them since you've complained about no pets." Konan squealed and picked up the purple one. **"She's so cute!"** The others crowded around the rest of them with Madara and Obito standing in the back.

* * *

Alright so I'm going to explain the set up of this now. This is set four monthes after the Forth Great Shinobi War. At the end Madara was defeated and turned good. In a sense. Naruto decided because of what Itachi did he brought back all of the Akatsuki except for Sasori. Sasori couldn't be brought back because he was a puppet. So the Akatsuki are now good, well as good as they can get. The Akatsuki more or less work for Konoha now. They are no longer S-Ranked criminals either. They all live together with Madara and Obito added in. The holders of the Tailed Beasts are still dead except for Killer Bee and Naruto.(Sadly) So they are all good now including Madara. There is no tricksies also don't forget that Orochimaru is good now. Alright now back to the story!

* * *

Nova's POV

**Clem Sapphire this is the Akatsuki correct? **I looked around confused when I saw both Obito and Madara not attacking everyone. **I don't care I'm being petted.** Clem purred louder than before and sat down. I looked at Pein and growled at him.

"That one's a bit mean isn't she?" Konan looked at Pein with her eyebrow raised. "Just a tad bit, but after all foxes normally don't like me." Konan shrugged and went back to petting Clem. **I want to change back! Change me back change me back change me back!** My tail went back and forth along with my head.

The red fox in Deidara's hands groaned and woke up. **Where am I?** He asked and looked around not being able to see anything. (I'm making him blind as a fox.) **Well I don't mean to alarm you, but we've been turned into foxes.** I sighed and just relaxed knowing I wasn't going to get anything done. **What?! This can't be. I should be dead. I died.** I sat up and looked at the red fox.

**Well you're alive now. Maybe you were brought back as a fox? **I suggested what I believed to have happened to him. **Well where are you guys? I can't see.** I looked at his gray eyes and smiled sadly. **I'm to the left of you. I'm Nova. My friend Clem is to the right. My friend Sapphire is in front of you.**

I looked at him and looked around at the Akatsuki. **Can you tell me who you are?** I questioned him with curiosity in my voice. **I'm Sasori. Sasori of the Red Sand.**

* * *

Anyone expect that? Naw you probably did. Now as you can tell I changed main characters name and who gets turned to foxes. This is going to take a different approach to Naruto/Naruto Shippuden fanfiction. So please read and review. So good-bye everybody until the next chapter of Remembrance.


End file.
